vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Rallia
“''We killed our gods. We killed them and took their place. Not because it was our right. But because we had the determination, the strength, and the necessity. I will stand vigil to make sure that humanity never again is forced into such a place.” -The Tenants of Sovereignty Section one: Reflections The first human to ascend to divinity was Rallia. Her domain is all the skies of Var’Tareen and counted among her followers are soldiers and farmers. Delivered in the strongest storms are her godstones colored a marbled grey. History War of Ascendance Rallia was born into a warrior caste in what is now Carufell in the third century of the War. From birth she was trained to fight the armies of the gods. She was exemplary. Few of her comrades matched her skills with a spear. At twenty she already was a highly decorated warrior. Rallia was one of two hundred soldiers chosen to participate in assault against the fortress of the sky god, which lay high atop the Spiked Peaks. Only fifty made it to the fortress. Of those fifty only eight made it to the throne room. Rallia was one of them. When she entered the room her arm was broken, she was bleeding from many different cuts. But she was face to face with her enemy and determined to finish the fight. Against all odds she was able to strike him down. She was broken and dying but content that her greatest enemy lay dead before her. Now the fight against the tyranny of the gods seemed winnable. Just as she was about to pass Rallia felt her strength returning. She saw the body of the dead god begin to crumble away. Her wounds healed and her vision cleared. The two other soldiers who had lived gasped as they watched her. Her eyes began to glow a soft white and the room filled with wind. She had taken the powers of her predecessor. Over the next seven hundred years Rallia was the main general leading the war. Slowly she turned it from a futile conflict to a overwhelming victory. For that reason she is also acknowledged as the god of warriors and battle. Modern Era With the end of the war and the return of civilization, Rallia retreated from public view like the rest of the gods. She established The Order of the Cracked Sky. A reserve group of soldiers ready to fight should Nezeril return. Those that took to walking the lands are called Legion of The Dancing Winds. A group of divine knights whose goal is to bring order and peace to the new world. They wander the world helping those who can not defend themselves and they seek out the remaining monsters left from the war. Rallia built her castle high in the Spiked Peaks far from the castle of her predecessor, which she gave the name Adelmeer Crag after her brother. She spends most of her time there observing the world. Once a year she or her emissary meets with the rulers of the world to discuss events and offer advice. But she insists that no one be compelled to obey her. Rallia calls storms to bring life to Var’Tareen. They are not calm storms for it is a way to test the strength of humanity. To make sure they never waver in the face of their adversaries. Of all the gods she uses her powers the least. Appearance Rallia is seven feet tall. Her straight hair is long and light grey. She has light skin and solid blue eyes. The rest of her facial features are slim and elegant. White light leaks from her eyes, lips, and fingertips. She wear slate grey plate armor with a gold belt and trim. Flowing behind her is a cloak that is the same blue as her eyes. She carries a gold tipped spear, a silver dagger, and a large blue heater shield with her coat of arms on it. The name of her spear is Tempests Claw. The coat of arms is a diving golden falcon with her motto in the ancient gods tongue. Rallia’s Order The Order of the Cracked Sky is Rallia’s official religious order. They are trained to fight the cultists of Nezeril and the monsters of the old gods. They train and reside on The Island a large body of land South of Maristoll . They have been deployed once in the modern era during the War of Nezeril. The Legion of the Dancing Winds is a small subset of the order. They are the group that walks the countries of Var’Tareen. Members of this legion offer their services for free to those who need help and serve to gather information of the remaining monsters. Other Worshippers -Thèandìl invoked the name of Rallia to rally the Nurmendemar against the Order of the Burning Palm. Alekiai was another member of the Nurmendemar who worshipped Rallia. -Yoseph Thelandir was a devout follower of Rallia. He prayed to her for help escaping the tunnels below Tarabrenth. -Mezzin Qolat had a mosaic of the First Ascendance in his office. Like most Roadani he was a worhipper of Rallia. List of Appearance '''Supplemental' # Primary Document: Death, Remembrance, and the Tales We Tell Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Religion